lov3 d0nt c0st a thing
by bluepinkinpie
Summary: bella is jacobs 17 year old sister .she was in and out of foster care and into the arms of paul ...her imprint .if you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Bella please go to store and pick up some stuff. we are having a bonfire at five so go over to sams and help Emily cook. Here s a twenty 260 to pay .

I read the note and glanced at the clock. Its been a while sence the "cullens" slowly coming out of this little shell the bilt for me .i don't think or have nightmares about them anymore. I hang out with friends and Charlie a lot more. I began to scramble out of bead and to my closet. I look over all of my options. Well I could get all sexy and wear some heels and a pair of fitting jeans .i want to look my best because I will be seeing my big older brother Jacob.

Flash back

_Im at my foster parents house . the cullens.i was just like them I thought .i even dated my adopted sibling. They bought me everything I needed .when I graduated they told me that they didn't want me anymore so I found out were the rest of my family was.i even found a number and address.i even planned on moving in with them .charlie picked me up from the airport .it was a very qite ride to la push_

End flash memory thing thing

I grabbed a wiggly headband and left .i drove my sexy eclipse car I had it tricked was a gift from the cullens but it looked like crap when I got it so I fixed it up.

"BEEP BEEP TEXT MESSAGE"

_Bella meet me at walmart _

_Love _

_Xoxox _

_Jacob_

I shove my phone back into my purse and race to walmart .i turn on the radio I could her California gurls playing I decided what the heck sing along .it took me seconds to arrive at walmart.

Paul pov

We are all cambed up into this car, waiting for Jacobs sister. Jarred was talking to embry leaving Jacob and i out for look out. I was bout to say something when a nice hot pink car comes speeding into the parking lot. out stepped the most beautiful girl in the world. she had long , tan , redbone legs .she was very curvy and had a small waist.

"dude she freggin hot!" gushed embry causing the pack to stare.

"DAMN!" we said as she bent over to get her purse from behind the back seat.

Jacob pov

BEEP BEEEPTEXT MESSAGE

_Hey Jacob _

_Im here waiting im in the parking lot I have a pink car ._

_What are you driving?_

_Xoxox_

_Bella_

i looked up from the phone .this could not be bella. bella is a freakin clumsy boney pretty girl not a walking god. i got out of the car and walk twards her the pack on my heels. Bells I say slowly .she turns around to face jake she wispers .i wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around smelling her scent. she giggles and I set her down . she takes off her shades and smiles.

Paul pov

When she took off her glasses I felt drawn to her . I knew it was her she was my only girl in the world .i would be anything for her and I would forever be hers. Shes my imprint .i smiled at that thought finnaly I met my imprint . Jacobs eyes widen in recognition.

"Damn it whyed it have to be her!" he growled.

Jake calm down I know its gonna be ok . she says placing a hand on his shoulder .

"paul if one tear slides down her pretty little face ill personly have to kill you"

I gulped and nodded.i could never hert this beautiful creature .

"alright guys come on I have to get cooking with Emily in an hour."

"Nothing we just wanted to see you …we had a feeling "jake said .and now that your and imprint you'll never part from us again."

She laughed and walked into walmart .i watched her ass sway a bit as she walked. damn did it look juicy.

Bella pov

Ill need cornbread, turkey, ham, stake, green beans and a whole lot of stuff to keep these boys full.

I pay for my items and head for Emily's. Funny how I didn't even need directions …..i just knew. I start caring the bags in when I am pulled into a warm imbrace. I smile

"how did you get here?" paul wispers in my ear.

"I had a feeling."I shudder

"well then im glad you're here." he places a small kiss on my neck.

Emily comes in just in time .

"heyy paul help her put those away while I go out" she said gabbing her purse.

" yes ma'am " he says taking the bags away from me .

Emily glanced between us and the bags and smiled closing the door. I finish putting the things away when paul kisses the back of my neck all the way to my jaw.i turn around and moan. he smiles and kisses my forhead .

"Alrite im gonna make you a deal " if you go out with me and be my girl friend for 3 weeks …including kissing and all that good stuff ill help you the first few weeks of school. i thought about that .i am his imprint after all how bad can it be just for 3 weeks?


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS I WANTED TO CHANGE THE BELLA YU NOW AROUND AND YU KNO PLAY WITH HER .AND PAUL AND THE BOYS ARE GONNA BE DIFFERENT TOO PS.I UPDATE ALOTE SO PLEASE REVIEW THE MRE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE  
PPS.I DONT OWN A THIN TWILIGHT BELONGS TO SM I JUST LIKE TO MESS WITH THE PEOPLE A BIT.I JUST OWN JADALYNN AND CAMII. 0_o

Chapter 2  
Things continued like this .when I went to school I went with I loved it .I had made a few friends and stuff but really most people Judge me.I got a chance to meet the other imprints . They were very nice they were my best friends we did everything together .I really didn't need paul to help me .I already figured it out.  
RING RING RING RING  
I look all around ma bed to try and find my phone. ma alarm was going off. I found my phone on the floor . I slammed my head back into the pillow but suddenly got up and looked through my wardrobe.I pulled out a tank and some shorties with my black and red j's  
I slipped my clothes on and a few things.I pulled my hair into a pony with some highlighted pieces left out in the front.  
I'M MAY BE BAD BUT IM PERFECTLY GOOD AT IT  
SEX IN THE AIRI DON'T CARE I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT  
STICKS AND STONES MAY BRAKE MA BONES BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE MEE  
Rihannas -s&m came busting trough the speakers on ma phone.I knew who's ringtone that was but i just didn't rush to get it  
"hey baby umm I'm running late due to patrol" he says through the static phone line .  
"ummm ok I wasn't done getting ready yet either ."I sigh into the phone trying to do my hair some more.  
"alright love you bae be good "  
"bye Paul "  
I hung up the phone and headed downstairs and made something to eat. BEEPBEEP  
"ALRITE ALRITE I'M COMEIN GOSH" I yell grabbing bookbag  
I lock up and rush and get in Paula car. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he takes off.

SCHOOL PARKINGLOT  
"hey yo paul holla at ma boy Sam for a bit"Jacob boy says wavin Paul over.  
I smile and go over and look for ma gurls jaydalynn and cammii. Paul goes with his boys and I go with ma gurus and then we meet up afterschool.  
"iya chika look at yu dat Ass I growin." .I giggle and they bust out laugh .  
" cammi do you think i should get highlights in my hair ?"  
"oh hell yea jada you'll look beast"  
We were talkin bout this movie we had see about a week ago when the boys came over.

"hey yo jada cam y'all Take care ma gurl alrite y'all kno she ma heart!"Paul says giving me a side hug .  
"look Paul ,baby we gots dis ok "cammie says Rollin her eyes.  
"whateva I can't tell you know she snoopy."he huffs  
"shupid crack I'm not snoopy I do not go in shit so take it back " I yell slapping him on top of his head.  
"ALRITE let's go gurl .he says tickling me while I'm wiggling like crazy trying to get free. He finally stopped and then I gave him a kiss while the girls said byes to THIER jada and cammi are my pack are all imprints. Jada is Jacobs imprint and cammii is jarreds imprint .  
"I'll be back baby don't worry." he whispers in my ear.  
They did this alot. some vampire was here trying to come for something . I had grown to like Paul .he was really sweet and loving .I stared into those big silver liquid eyes .  
"aww come on don't look at me like that you know I'll be back bae" I kiss his soft lips and nodd my head.  
WOOOO!  
YEAAAA!  
AWWW!  
HOW CUTE!  
WOW!  
Different cat calls and awwes came from different directions. his boys came and grabbed him from behind and hauled him off. I stayed in the same spot not moving an inch.  
"come on chicka let's move !" cammii says strutting into class.

...LOVE.  
REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS  
REVIEW YOU KNOW YU WANT TU TELL MII  
WHATCHA THINK OF MA STORRIE  
DO IT FOR PAUL AND HIS  
SEXY WOLDPACK  
BOYS 


	3. Chapter 3

SCHOOLPARKING LOT

Come one cammi gurl lets go tell Jared you will see him later!I and jared areleaning behind the school building kissing and stuff .we are already late and paul didn't come out of the school yet I was beginning to get worried. Jada on the other hand was freakin out because she hasn't see Jacob . Cammi finally stopped swappin spit with jared and walked over to me and jada.

"you comin I thought we were goin to go get the clothes forFriday night?"cammi asked

Friday nite usgurls and the gang are goin to throw a party and go swimming

"yeah ok but hurry your ass up I aint got all day my back hurts"I giggle

"didn't find that funny miss giggles"someone said from behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist

"PAUL! baby don't do that you scared the living hell out of me"I shout

Ive been shouting a lot latly? Oh well people go through stages.

"im sorry babs i just wanted to surprise said making the cutest face eva.

"boy were tha hell have you been i was waitn for your goofy ass to come pick us up"igiggle

"pick yall upfor what?"he questions

"Friday night "I answer

"oh ok den well come onill carry you to tha car tell jada and cammi if the wont a ride they betta hurry up"he smiles

"shut the fuckup punk we heard yo dumb ass "jada yells back at paul.

Paul didn't make a reply he just kept walking to thecar with mein his arms.I love it when he carries me .it feels good. Paul reached the car and sat me down and I climbed in the back seat .jada gotin the frount with Paul and Cammi was in the back with me . Im gladi moved back down here .its just like the old times us all riding in the car but instead of Paul driving it would be uncle Charlie or aunt sue taking us girls to the mall. We arrive at the mall in a matter of minutes with the driving of paul .he drives really fast.

"I want pink!"isay

"oh hell nahi aint being dragged into no undie store I aint goin and you cant make me "he stomps

"watch me!'isay dragging him into the store.

HOURS AND HOURS LATER

Phewwww im sleepy! We bought 6 outfits and 3 pairs of shoes .

I am completely coverd for that weekend and half of next week. I fell out onto the bed and paul took off my shoes . I really didn't feel like doing anything at that moment but sleeping.I felt hot kisses being placed on my legs then my arms forehead then stomach .

'soon baby soon" paul wisperd on my skin

What was that all about?

SORRY GUYS IVE JUST NOW BEENABLE TO ACCES MY ACCOUNT!ITS BEEN A LONG TIME NOWRITE I KNO IM SORRY I FEEL BAD BUT ILL TRY AND UPDATE MOREOFTEN .THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I HAVE CHANGED THE TWILIGHT BELLA AROUND ALOTI BELIEVESHESMORE FUN NOW BUT NOT THAT SHE WASN'T BEFORE.I HOPEYALL AREHAVEING GRATE SUMMERS HAVE FUNBE GOOD AND BE WILD BUT NOT TOO WILD

TIL NEXT UPDATE(ill try and make it soon)

LOVE

BLUEPINKINPIE


End file.
